1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to lids and pertains, more particularly, to toilet lids for containment and elimination of aerosolized contaminants such as fecal and urinary matter, and various airborne toxic, virus and bacterial mist.
2. Description of Related Art
Based on extensive research, it has been proven that after each toilet flush an airborne bacterial and viral plume permeates the entire bathroom or water closet area leaving a residue on anything within the “flush zone.” Whether the toilet lid is closed or open, after every flush fecal, urine, and toxic aerosol (droplets in mist form) can spew up to about 20 feet away (also known as the “sneeze effect”), landing on any item within range.
A study published in Applied Microbiology (American Society of Microbiology), Vol. 30, No. 2, August 1975, p. 229-237, titled “Microbiological Hazards of Household Toilets: Droplet Production and the Fate of Residual Organisms,” by Charles P. Gerba et al. disclosed the extensive transmission of viral aerosols from toilets. The study conducted in 1975 found that “bacteria and viruses in household toilets were shown to remain in the bowl after flushing, and even continual flushing could not remove a persistent fraction. The study further stated that “The detection of bacteria and viruses falling out onto surfaces in bathrooms after flushing indicated that they remain airborne long enough to settle on surfaces throughout the bathroom.” The Gerba et al. study stated that “Thus there is a possibility that a person may acquire an infection from an aerosol produced by a toilet.”
The Consensus Statement by the World Health Organization (WHO) in Rome, Sep. 23-25, 2003, Titled “WHO Informal Consultation On The Transmission Of SARS CoV And Other Pathogenic Viruses Through Fecal Droplets,” hereinafter “WHO,” discussed the “risks of transmission of SARS CoV amongst human population associated with the design and operation of sanitation facilities for the management of human excreta.” More recently, concerning the WHO findings, The New England Journal of Medicine, published Apr. 22, 2004, Volume 350:1731-1739, Number 17, titled “Evidence of Airborne Transmission of the Severe Acute Respiratory Syndrome Virus,” (or SARS) suggested a clear connection between the SARS virus and aerosolized fecal matter airborne through the simple act of flushing a toilet.
A plethora of conventional toilet lid devices integral with electro-mechanical air deodorizing devices for deodorizing the air from a toilet bowl are disclosed in the prior art. Reference is made to U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,895,604; 6,546,567; 6,226,807; 5,539,937; 5,429,240; 5,426,793; 5,079,783; 4,843,656; 4,586,20; 4,344,194; 4,301,555; 3,689,944; 3,579,663; 3,365,063; and 2,849,727; and U.S. Patent Application Publications 2004/0019960. Most use complicated electrical/mechanical venting systems that include the use of electrical exhaust fans and air duct connected with the fans to electro-mechanically vent and remove odors from the toilet bowls, with others claiming the removal (or vacuuming) of odors and germs. Regrettably, according to WHO, it has been found that the use of mechanical or electrical devices as a venting system may exacerbate the spread of toxins, viruses, and bacteria rather than eliminate them. In fact, the recommendation of WHO was that “Whenever possible, venting systems should be free of mechanical devices.” One reason for this is that air conduits or pipes, fans, etc. that are used in the prior art devices can easily become clogged with fecal, urine, and mildew, which can increase the spread of bacteria and viruses. In addition, most prior art devices disclosed require expensive structural modifications to the bathroom and the toilet seat and lid (addition of holes in the walls of the water closets to run the air pipes, place fans, etc.). They also require power to operate, which requires additional outlets or storage areas for batteries, requiring further structural modifications of the bathrooms, water closets, and toilets. Furthermore, all the additional mechanical features also require constant maintenance, which is an added cost to consumers.
The U.S. Pat. No. 5,864,892 to Cool disclosed a device and method for collecting and sanitizing toilet spray without the use of mechanical devices by placing a cover over a conventional toilet, including the toilet lid, seat, and bowl. However, with the Cool device, any liquid that drips along the exterior of the toilet bowl or on the underside of the toilet seat and does not contact the cover is not sanitized, and remains a potential agent for transmission of bacteria and viruses. Therefore, when the cover is removed for maintenance, the fecal and urinary residue in contact with the toilet bowl or seat can contaminate the person cleaning it, and cause the bacteria and viruses to become airborne again. In addition, the cover is not esthetically pleasing and alters the conventional manner in which toilets are generally used.
To date, no provision is made to ensure that the water splash and mist created during toilet flushing is collected, contained, neutralized, and eliminated within the toilet bowl. No prior art has provided a toilet lid for collection and containment of aerosolized toxic contaminants or fecal and urinary matter, including various airborne viruses and bacterial mist without the use of mechanical or electrical devices, modification of the toilet bowl or water closet, or addition of accessories such as toilet covers.
In light of the current state of the art and the drawbacks to current devices and methods mentioned above, a need exists for a toilet lid that would permit for collection, containment, and elimination of aerosolized contaminates such as toxins, or fecal and urinary matter including various airborne viruses and bacterial mist within the toilet bowl, without the use of mechanical or electrical systems, accessory covers, and modification of the toilet bowl or the water closet.